Mage's Birth
by Jacqueline Land
Summary: A Gourry fic. What were the consequences of Lina &co using spells on the sword of light?


Mage's Birth

Author's Notes: Well, I'm new to FF.net, and I'm uploading my really old stuff. I don't know if these ideas have been used already, but if they have then it's not my intention to copy. Most of the fics I'll be uploading are at least six months old. Please review my stories, Comments, criticisms, and even flames are welcome. (At least it's being read) ^.^ Tell me what you think! 

This is a lil' Gourry fic. It takes place at the end of the first season. No continuation is planned, but if people want it, maybe. 

Disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't sue me.

  
  


Gourry sighed, staring into the flames as if they might hold the answers he so longed to find. He wasn't smart, not at all, he knew that. And he didn't understand why _he _was the one that knew so much. Why in L-Sama's name would he be given this information, why? Sometimes it really sucked being him. 

His hand instinctively went for his sword. Unsheathing it, he ran a finger over the cool metal, testing the blade, already knowing it was as sharp as he could make it. He slowly undid the connecting pin, and let the blade fall with a muted clang onto the soft grass at his feet. It was a good night, clear, cool. Lina had long since gone to bed. It was only him and his sword, like it used to be. Why were things so complicated now? 

"Light come forth." He said it quietly, not wanting the full potential of the sword to be awakened. The sword beckoned to his call, humming quietly, and offering some light in the solitary night of the clearing. He looked at the glowing blade. He knew every inch, every millimeter of the shining blades unscathed surface. Could it be the sword? Yes, it had to be. 

He looked away from the harsh light and into the darkness of the forest beyond. The sword had to be the reason. It had silently watched the others, letting them use it, giving it strength, it taking it with an almost hunger. The Testabourne mercenary reminisced to when he first started his learning............ 

The battle with Shabranigdou. He gave Lina the sword so that she might stand a chance against the abomination. He got it back, surprised at what the sword contained within it. He was sitting alone in his room, calling the light to give him strength for the following day. The emotion had hit him like a torrent. Waves over waves of feelings, entering his very soul and settling there, ready to be called forth. The determination Lina felt at the casting of the Giga Slave. The slight pang of fear and despair at it maybe not working. The darkness that had engulfed his blade to make the spell possible. The presence of his God, still working inside the sword. And the thoughts Lina had during the battle. She cared for him, deeply, yet back then he didn't understand why she didn't say it. He still doesn't.... 

Amelia and Zelgadiss. They had casts spells on the blade numerous times during the fight with the Kopii. Separate, each spell was unique, slowly giving the sword strength to store until it was really needed. Together, the showed Gourry more then he cared to know. Their feeling were so compelled to the other, yet so restrained it was a wonder they hadn't snapped. Zelgadiss was repulsed by his feelings, fear of hurting Amelia with his love far stronger then his own or even her pleasure. Yet he was drawn to her so much that he had to keep her. Do little things that would make her stay with him. Amelia, on the other hand, loved Zelgadiss with all her heart. She was determined to love him forever, but she didn't understand why. Confusion lay in her thoughts. Why didn't he care for her? Why didn't he love her? Why was she trying so hard to have him to herself. He was a monster, impure chimera that screamed injustice in his every move. But she loved him nonetheless. 

Her spells were always a pure white, innocence solidified, while his were always laced with that dark edge, dirtied somewhat by his demon third, and partially by the human in him. Zelgadiss Greywords had no clue he was leading himself to his own demise. He was cold, bloodthirsty, and he assumed it was his demon. It wasn't, it's only his human part being beat into resignation by his mind in general. He loathed himself, but not because he was tainted. Oh no, he hated himself because, deep down, he _knew _what he was doing, that he was hurting people close to him, and that he just couldn't care. It scared him. 

Every spell used on his sword had merged with Gourry, become one with him, pumped through his being at this very moment. He had just never realized it. Until now. 

He smiled softly, sheathing the sword and laying it by his side. What's to lose? He wouldn't feel like an idiot because he felt like that all the time anyways. And if it did work, he would be more of a help to Lina and the others. He had no clue what he was doing, but he could try. 

Palm up, he put him hand in front of him, curving his fingers slightly. He closed his eyes, concentrating on an invisible spot in his open hand. An eerie wind brushed past him softly, and it was all he could to keep himself from shivering. 

"Lighting" 

A hum, like that of the sword but different, emanated through the air around him, and a small pinprick of light gathered in his hand, growing slowly. A soft layer of sweat formed on his brow as he concentrated. The light grew, raised from his hand. Gourry lost concentration and threw the spell to the air. It streaked up into the night sky, and flashed. A beacon to all awake on this desolate night of a new mage's birth. Smiling softly, he looked at his hand as if it weren't a part of him anymore, and could fall off at any time. It tingled with energy, making his whole self feel funny. Excited, tired, and content all at the same time. He laid down, not bothering with his sleeping roll and fell asleep. Dreaming of food and the surprise he would give Lina tomorrow. 


End file.
